All That UNasterous Icewater
by TheWildPowerGabbi
Summary: Robin and Aqualad get into a fight while in Antarctica, and Robin storms off into the cold. Little did he know the ice he broke before would break again... Rated T or M for swearing, detailed scenes, and i'm paranoid! :P one-shot, no fluff, Kaldur ooc


**I swear, every time I do these crazy one-shots, it's out of sheer boredom. Well this time is different!:D**

**Ok, I guess math homework counts as boring, so FINE, I am doing this out of boredom… :/**

**( o o )**

**( v )**

**_ -Random owl thing… ^^ though it looks more like a snowman…**

***singing* a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland! :D**

**And FYI, the team is in Antarctica. AND THERE IS SWEARING, FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ THE SUMMARY!**

**Only thing I own is my idea for the subject. And the penguin! :D I shall call him Squishy. He's gonna be my Squishy! :DD**

**Sorry, stole that from Finding Nemo :P**

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

"I don't care how descriptive Batman wants the damn reports, ok! Will you just DROP it already!" Robin yelled.

"If you don't like the fact that I'm actually FOLLOWING ORDERS, report it yourself or get out of my fucking face!" Kaldur yelled back.

"Guys! Chill!" Wally pleaded. The two teens shot the ginger a glare, making him back off.

"At least I know it wasn't ME who froze the Bio Ship with fucking ICEWATER!" Robin hissed. "If that didn't happen, maybe we could be on our way back to Mount Justice, and we wouldn't have to practically be held siege by fucking robots!"

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't set off one of his little bird bombs on the ice NEAR the Bio Ship, then MAYBE the ship wouldn't be frozen with a foot of ice on it and we wouldn't be in a fucking cave!"

"I don't give a fucking damn! Will you LET. IT. GO!"

"Guys! Stop your damn cussing and think like a team!" Superboy yelled over the noise. "You guys both did it, ok? Just get the hell over it!"

"Whatever." Robin grumbled. He grabbed his belt, which he had taken off, and stormed for the entrance to the cave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Artemis shouted.

"Wherever aqua-dickhead isn't!" Robin replied, and his friends watched as he walked out into the storm.

"Shouldn't we get him back?" Megan asked, worry on her face.

"Let him blow off steam. He'll come back after he gets hypothermia." Wally said. Artemis punched his arm, and Wally jumped back, rubbing his new bruise. "I was joking with the hypothermia part!"

Meanwhile, the Boy Wonder walked over to where the Bio Ship was standing, still covered in ice. Robin grabbed a miniature metal welder out of his pocket, turned it on, and started melting the ice on the ship.

"Why is that stupid water-lover the leader of the team when he can't even hurt a damn fly!" Robin muttered to himself.

**A/n I just kind of dissed myself there… I'm an insane water bug, and I can hurt a fly! Sad day for me… TT_TT**

He could start to see the ship's outer hull when Robin heard a faint cracking sound. Assuming it was the ice on the ship cracking, Robin continued his work. He stopped only when the cracking sound got louder, and his feet started losing balance on the ice. Robin looked down to see about 20 huge cracks in the ice, going from what seemed like 5 feet away and meeting at a point right below him.

"Shit…" Robin breathed. He jumped out of the way as the ice gave way, but didn't jump long enough and he fell into the 10 foot-diameter hole.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin screamed before he grabbed a quick gulp of air and splashed into the freezing water. Robin kept his scream in, managing to catch all but a few big bubbles that left his mouth. The Boy Wonder was disoriented, the sharp bite of the ice water clouding his mind, but he saw a splotch of white, and deciding it was the surface, swam towards it.

Only to hit a thick wall of ice.

_"Shit. Not only I'm stuck under ice, but none of the team knows."_ The cold boy shuddered.

He figured he could hold his breath for about 2 more minutes before he would have to breathe. That gave him a small window to work with to break the ice and get back to his team. Robin reached for his belt, clumsily fumbling with the pockets with numb fingers, before pulling out a birdarang. When Robin pushed the button to arm/activate the weapon, however, it only made a small chinking noise and didn't open.

_"Great. I knew I should've made those freeze-proof weapons."_ Robin muttered to himself in his mind. He replaced the useless weapon with an army knife, used only in emergencies. The same thing happened: it didn't open. Robin's lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen, and Robin looked around for an air pocket or a small hole to breathe from.

There. About 20 feet away from him, there was a small air bubble about the size of his outstretched hand. It wasn't much, but it would give him a few more minutes. Shoving a grappling hook into the ice, to remember his spot, he threaded the rope out as he swam towards the bubble. Once he reached it, Robin made sure it was ok to breathe, then blew out his old air with a little festive parade of bubbles. Robin immediately placed his lips into the bubble and inhaled slowly, as to make sure he didn't get any water. Once the bubble was gone, Robin's head was slightly clearer and he pulled his way back to the grappling hook using the rope. Once Robin reached the grappling hook, however, the water around it had frozen, leaving the hook encased in a cell of ice. If Robin weren't trapped under about a foot of ice, he would've pinched the bridge of his nose, but the Boy Wonder needed to think up a way to escape the deadly water.

_"Come on, you damn master escape artist. Think of something!"_ Robin thought, closing his eyes. As he was thinking, he didn't see the dark shape appear behind him, and Robin verbally screamed when something warm touched his leg. He turned around, only to find a penguin rapidly swimming away from him. Robin glowered at the bird, realizing it took most of his air away, when an idea popped into his mind.

_"Follow the penguin, duh! Penguins live above water, so there must be… must be a… a…"_ The idea slipped away from him like jell-o on the hot hood of a car, leaving Robin wading in the water. He was about to try to grab his birdarang again when the Boy Wonder started feeling fuzzy, first in his toes and fingers, then throughout his body.

_"Not… hypothermia…need to… get… Megan…"_ Robin thought. Then his eyes widened. _"Megan! I can try to contact her! She'll hear me!"_ Robin thought. With all the energy he had, he telepathically screamed in his mind. _"M'GANN! I NEED HELP NOW!"_

The fuzziness was getting warmer, but Robin tried to hold on.

_"Megan, please…"_

"_H-help…"_

_"Meg…"_

* * *

><p>The team was still in the cave, waiting for their friend to return, when Megan suddenly perked up.<p>

"_I…NOW!"_

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked. The other 4 stood and looked around.

"What noise?" Superboy asked. Megan opened her mouth to speak when her eyes went wide and she collapsed on the ground.

"_M'GANN! I NEED HELP NOW!"_

Aqualad caught her, and Megan was holding her head, trying to focus on what she was hearing.

_"Megan, please…"_

"What do you hear?" Kid Flash asked.

_"H-help…"_

"It-it's… it's Robin! He needs help!" Megan screeched. She shakily stood, then found the strength to levitate herself and fly out of the cave.

_"Meg…"_

_"I'm coming robin!"_ Megan answered the Boy Wonder. He didn't respond, and Megan flew faster.

"Where we going?" Wally asked, easily keeping up with the Martian's speed.

"My guess is he's at the Bio Ship."

* * *

><p>Robin gave up on trying to contact Megan, because she hadn't responded. Robin's lungs were on fire, and robin let out a little bit of air to try to buy time he knew he was running out of. His body had gone numb, and he quickly lost feeling in his hands and feet, leaving them useless.<p>

_"I …ming, rob…"_ A thought appeared in his head. Robin thought it was his own voice in his head, but after a minute of sluggish concentration, he realized it was Megan.

_"They're coming."_ Robin thought, letting out a little more of his air.

"They aren't coming for you. I bet they're going to thaw the Bio Ship and get out of this freezing hellhole." The Voice in his head taunted.

"They won't leave without me, whether I'm dead or alive." The Boy Wonder responded. The voice in his head giggled, sounding just like Robin's.

"How do you know that's what they're doing?" The Voice asked.

"We're a team. We never abandon our friends and teammates."

"You mean most of the time. Remember when you were captured by the Riddler? Did they push their limits to save you?"

"Yes."

"How did you know they purposely let the Riddler knock them unconscious just so they could get away from you? How do you know they weren't in LEAGUE with the villain?"

"Shut up."

"They don't care about you. They don't love you and take you in as part of the family. Even Bats sees a part of you that repulses him."

"I said SHUT UP!" Robin screamed to his subconscious. He came back to reality when he heard muffled shouts coming from above the ice.

"Robin?" "Robin, where are you!" Come on, buddy, where are you!"

The Boy Wonder used the last bit of his air to scream and the last bit of his energy to pound against the ice.

"DOWN HERE!" Robin's words bubbled. He pounded on the ice until blood started seeping into the water, and he broke.

Robin stared at the figures standing right above him. Robin dared to not breathe in, but the urge was too overwhelming, and the boy opened his mouth and water came rushing down his throat.

The Boy Wonder thrashed in agony, as the deadened burning in his lungs ignited, as if a wildfire had started. The burning spread throughout his body, until it was everywhere, and Robin continued to lurch and thrash in the water.

It was the most painful torture Robin had ever gone through.

Robin gasped as he felt the ice water freeze in his lungs, and the burning slowly started to numb into a dull throb. Robin felt his heart slowing down, and his eyelids got heavy. He wanted to sleep, wanted the pain to be over.

Then it happened.

* * *

><p>Kaldur, Wally, Conner, Megan, and Artemis were searching around the Bio Ship, looking for any signs of their lost friend. They had been calling his name since they arrived, and no response has come to them.<p>

_"DOWN HERE!"_

"Jesus Christ of all things holy!" Megan shrieked. 4 shocked heads whipped around to face the young Martian.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Robin. He said, down here." Megan said. _"Where's here? Where are you, robin?"_

_"Under…I-ice…h-h-help…"_

"My god! He's under the ice! We have to-"Megan was cut off by her own scream. She clutched her chest and collapsed into the snow.

"Megan!" Wally yelled. He ran over to her side. "What is it?"

"SAVE ROBIN! HE'S DROWNING!" Megan screamed, tears streaming down her face. Superboy kneeled on the icy ground and started punching the ground, cracking the ice. After 8 punches, the ice broke, and Aqualad dove into the water.

"_Megan, you got the link?"_ The Fish Boy asked.

"_Yes. Find robin, he's dying!"_ Megan's voice answered. The Atlantean nodded, and he rapidly swam within a 30 meter radius. After about 3 minutes, Kaldur froze in shock.

Robin was floating in front of him, his face twisted into a painful expression, his skin an unnatural shade of blue, his arms frozen above his head.

"_I-I found him…"_ Kaldur thought.

"_How is he?"_ Megan asked, letting fear of the inevitable saturate her words.

"… _I can't tell…" _the Atlantian replied. Holding back tears, he swam over to the frozen boy, and placed 2 fingers on his neck. Kaldur was relieved when he found a faint heartbeat, and he grabbed the Boy Wonder and brought him back to the hole Superboy left open.

Aqualad resurfaced, with a frozen Robin, and everyone gasped.

"He still has a pulse. We need to unfreeze the water in his lungs." Kaldur said. Everyone nodded, and walked over to the Bio Ship. While Aqualad was underwater, Artemis had finished Robin's work and cut a hole in the ice big enough to open the doors.

The team clambered into the ship, and immediately set Robin on the ground in the middle of the ship where there was the most space.

"We need to unfreeze the water in his lungs, then pump the water out, and get him warmed up as soon as possible. But if we do this too quickly, it could kill robin." Kaldur explained.

"Jeez, a little pressure much?" Wally asked.

"Shut up for once, Walter! We need to be serious!" Artemis hissed, and she took one of her arrows out of her quiver, opened a section of it, and adjusted the arrow.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked.

"Changing the arrow's function so it releases heat, at a controlled temperature." Artemis said. She closed the compartment, armed the arrow, and carefully slid it down Robin's throat. "This should help melt the water and warm up his throat."

"I can make heat with my hands." Wally said. He started rubbing his hands together, using his super speed, for about 30 seconds, and then placed his steaming hands on Robin's chest. The ice on his chest and freezing his skin quickly melted with a sizzle and slowly began working its way into Robin's body.

"Megan, get that defroster and the heat going." Kaldur ordered. The Martian nodded and pressed buttons on a control panel. Within 20 seconds, the ship was heated and toasty, while also melting the ice outside. Artemis, ignoring how wrong it looked, grabbed more arrows, modified them like the first, and started sticking them under Robin's uniform.

_"Robin, stay with us…"_ Megan thought.

_"…Get… i-i-ice… out…"_ Robin replied. Megan could hear the Boy Wonder's weakening state.

_"Just stay with us."_

"The ice's almost completely melted in his lungs." Superboy said. Artemis grabbed another arrow out of her quiver, and made different adjustments to it. She activated the arrow and carefully stuck it down Robin's throat, taking out the heat arrow.

"What's that arrow for?" Wally asked.

"I'm using it as a sponge, to absorb the water as it comes." The Archer replied. "Someone start pumping the water out." She commanded, and Superboy kneeled next to the boy and, placing a hand on top of another, started pushing on Robin's chest, keeping a tempo. Water spewed out of the Boy Wonder's mouth, and a gurgling sound escaped him. Superboy kept the controlled pulses on Robin's chest until most of the water was absorbed into Artemis's arrow. Artemis pulled the arrow out of Robin's throat, using great care, and the 2 teens stepped back as Kaldur kneeled beside the boy.

Aqualad checked Robin's pulse, and at first he couldn't find it. After about 40 seconds of looking for a pulse, he realized he didn't have one at all, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'm not getting a pulse. Wally! Get me the EHD!" The leader said. Wally stood there for a moment, confused by the phrase 'EHD,' before Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed a kit out from under the computer. Kaldur opened the box, pulling out 2 paddles, and with a flick of a switch, a high pitch whine filled the air as the paddles Kaldur was rubbing together quickly charged.

"CLEAR!" the Atlantean yelled, bringing the paddles down on Robin's chest. The electricity zapped through his body, making it jerk, before laying still on the ground, not affected by the defibrillator. Aqualad waited for the paddles to charge up again, and he rubbed them together before bringing them down on Robin's chest again.

"CLEAR!" Aqualad's voice was the only thing making sound as the room fell silent, waiting for Robin to wake up.

"CLEAR!" Kaldur said. After the third time, Robin still hadn't woken up, and the Atlantean was getting frustrated. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed the paddles together harder and brought them down a tad forcefully on the Boy Wonder's chest. The electricity only made Robin's body jump, then lay still on the ground, and Aqualad threw the paddles in a random direction with a yell, and started doing CPR.

"God dammit, Robin!" The Water Boy yelled. He pushed air into the boy's mouth, holding Robin's nose, and the boy's chest rose with air. Aqualad brought his hands together and started pushing on Robin's chest, trying to get his blood system to accept the air. He brought his lips back to Robin's and blew air into his body again, making his chest rise. He repeated the CPR 5 more times, each time getting closer to tears and frustration.

"Come on, buddy… Work with me…" The Atlantean murmured, tears spilling over his eyelids. Kaldur stopped the CPR and was sitting next to the long motionless Robin, tears streaming down his face. Everyone was shocked: they had almost never seen their leader cry, and when he did, it was never good.

"…Call the League. Let them know we're on our way, with one casualty." Aqualad whispered, and he excused himself to another part of the ship. The room was blanketed with a thick fog of silence as reality sunk in. Superboy, looking out the window, pulled his hand up to his ear and pressed the earwig.

"Young Justice to League." Superboy's voice was loud in the silence of the room.

"_Red Arrow. Shoot."_ The voice echoed in the ship. Superboy swallowed, stealing a glance at the corpse on the ground before speaking.

"We have finished our work, and we're on our way back. We have one casualty." Superboy said, mentally wincing at the word _casualty._

"W_ho's hurt?"_

"… Robin's dead."

"W_hat?"_

"Robin's dead, Roy.

"_How the hell is he dead?"_

"RA, calm down."

"H_ow can I calm down when the best friend I knew since kindergarten is DEAD?"_

"…" A sigh sounded through the earwig, coming from Red Arrow, indicating the Archer was trying to keep his cool.

"D_o you want me to alert the Bat?"_

"I-" Superboy started when a small and very weak cough sounded, catching the metahuman's attention. "did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Artemis asked.

"H_ear what? Superboy?"_ Red Arrow asked.

"Standby, RA." Superboy said, pressing his earwig to cut the communications. Another cough echoed through the room, and Wally, Conner, Artemis, and Megan looked at each other. All of a sudden, Robin lurched forward, coughing and gasping, having the fish-out-of-the-water expression.

"Robin!" Everyone screamed. They rushed around the Boy Wonder, who was coughing up water and trying to gasp for air at the same time.

"Kaldur!" Wally yelled. Aqualad ran into the room, prepared for a fight of some sort, but paused when he saw Robin gasping on the ground, and he ran over.

"Robin, you alright?" Artemis asked. Robin coughed some more before catching his breath to speak.

"i-i-i-I h-h-had-d wa-a-ater f-f-frozen i-in my-y l-l-lungs. I-i-it c-c-c-c-could've b-b-been wors-s-s-se." Robin sputtered, coughing up more water. A beeping sounded through the cabin, and Megan turned communications on, using the ship's visual, and a panicked Red Arrow appeared on the screen.

"W_ould you guys mind TELLING ME WHAT THE BLEEPING HELL IS GOING ON?"_ The Archer practically screamed.

"Roy, never mind on that casualty. Robin's alive." Artemis explained. Red Arrow's masked eyes went wide for a moment, and his eyes fell on the boy on the ground, with 10 blankets over him, shivering.

"R_ob, how are you? Man, I wish I were there to help you…"_ RA asked. Robin gave a shaky smile.

"d-d-damn th-th-that una-a-asterous w-w-w-wat-t-t-ter…" Robin stuttered. RA smiled and turned to something away from the computer.

"_Barry, will you just shut the hell up for more than 2 seconds for once in your life?"_ He turned to the team. _"Sorry, Flash's worried. He overheard our conversation before."_ The 6 giggled, well, Robin coughed more, when Roy yelled at Flash to stop ripping his hair out.

"Well, we're on our way back then. We got all the Intel we needed." Artemis said. Red Arrow nodded, and Artemis ended communications and turned to the team, giving Kaldur a nod.

"let's go home." Aqualad said, and within a minute the Bio Ship was in the air, flying off to Mount Justice.

**Ooh, don't you just love it! :D don't worry, I punished myself for doing such evils to the poor boy wonder. :P**

***singing* review, review! Review all the way! Oh what fun it is to write a wondrous review! Hey! :D**


End file.
